


Зуб даю

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Ни один Игорь Акинфеев в ходе написания работы не пострадал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — У тебя самая красивая улыбка во всем мире. И я не шучу, мой друг — стоматолог.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Зуб даю

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята непосредственно отсюда: https://vk.com/fortwood?w=wall-135026111_19380

_«Игорь, а как ты понял, что Артём — твой единственный?»._

Саше стыдно. Ему стыдно так, как не было стыдно никогда в жизни. Серьезно, он готов провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не видеть всего этого мракобесия в исполнении его лучшего, прости Господи, друга.

Блять, ну вот за что ему все это? Ну вот где он так нагрешил?

У Кокорина есть ощущение — и он не может избавиться от него годами, — что его лучший друг — счастливый обладатель двух или даже трех лишних хромосом, жертва пьяной акушерки, а также гордый представитель вида _Idiotus Neadecvatus_ в одном флаконе. Потому что ну не может нормальный, адекватный человек, не страдающий серьезными задержками в развитии, быть таким _остолопом!_ Это Саша вам как медик говорит.

Ну и что, что он, вообще-то говоря, стоматолог. Все равно ведь медик, так какого хера он оправдывается? Тем более, если речь, блять, совсем не о том.

_Так вот._

Собственно, зовут остолопа Артём — по паспорту так вообще Артём Сергеевич, — но Кокорин чаще всего зовет его _«ебаный придурок, какого ж лешего ты, блять, творишь»_. И надо сказать, это имя Артём Сергеевич полностью оправдывает.

Потому что у Артёма что ни день, то поебень.

Серьезно.

Кокорин понятия не имеет, как Дзюба это делает. Он, вероятно, обладает какой-то абсолютно феноменальной способностью находить неприятности на свой не менее феноменальный зад — предмет страшной сашиной зависти, — чтобы потом с бешеными глазами и полыхающей жопой бегать вокруг и искать из сложившейся ситуации выход. Впрочем, нужно отдать остолопу должное: что ни говори, а из разного рода пиздецов выпутывается он настолько же мастерски, насколько в них, для начала, впутывается. У него, можно сказать, талант.

Артём вообще парень талантливый.

Нет, ну правда. Дзюба, несмотря на всю свою двухметровость, которая порой вводит не знакомых с ним людей в заблуждение, действительно умеет располагать к себе окружающих, не прилагая к этому никаких особых усилий. Он как очень большой и дружелюбный пес — и непременно лабрадор, — при одном только взгляде на которого даже самый черствый в мире человек тает, как пломбир под палящим июльским солнцем. По-детски наивные голубые глаза и добрая улыбка лишь довершают ~~до тошноты~~ милый образ эдакого большого плюшевого мишки, так и напрашивающегося на теплые и крепкие объятия, и почти никого не оставляют равнодушными. А на тех, кого оставляют, у Артёма Сергеевича всегда найдется другая управа — в конце концов, таких всегда можно заговорить до смерти.

Ха-ха, шутка. Про смерть, конечно, не про заговаривание.

Потому что уж что-что, а языком чесать Тёма умеет мастерски.

Только вот парня, которого Дзюба битый час так отчаянно пытается взять ~~флиртом~~ штурмом, не берет даже это. Пуленепробиваемый какой-то, ей-богу.

Причем Саша даже не удивится ни разу, если так оно и есть.

Вообще, этот, в прямом смысле этого слова, _Терминатор_ , которому Артём так усиленно строит свои небесно-голубые глаза, далеко не первый человек, с которым Дзюба заигрывал этим вечером. Единственный, на кого он тратит так много усилий, да, но в целом парень далеко не первая жертва откровенно дерьмовых артёмовых попыток флиртовать. И Кокорин, если честно, не может друга в этом винить. Разрыв с Кристиной, с которой Дзюба встречался без малого пять лет — черт, да у них все даже к свадьбе шло! — Тёма переживает болезненно, поэтому, когда Саша тащил друга в клуб, он ожидал… нет-нет, даже _надеялся_ , что Артём попытается подцепить кого-нибудь.

И, конечно же, из всей вереницы длинноногих блондинок, брюнеток и рыжих Артём выбирает ту, что с недельной щетиной на лице и явным желанием врезать действующему на нервы двухметровому неандертальцу в глазах.

Самое удивительное во всей ситуации вовсе не то, что Дзюба выбрал объектом заигрываний парня — честно говоря, будь Саня девушкой, ну, или хотя бы из _этих_ , он бы и сам при виде такого мужчины растекся в лужицу, — удивляло, скорее, то, что Артём выбрал самого недоступного. Этого Кокорин отчаянно не может понять, в ужасе наблюдая за жалкими потугами вдрабадан бухого друга склеить трехкратного обладателя титула _«Мистер Секс»_ и безоговорочного победителя в номинации _«Самый убийственный взгляд 2к18»_.

А еще он не может понять, как парень все еще не заехал этому удивительному долбоебу в глаз. И хотя Саша на его месте уже давно бы не выдержал и отпинал бы Дзюбу как следует, когда поникший лучший друг, получив от ворот поворот, возвращается к нему живым и невредимым, Кокорин испытывает облегчение.

— Ну что, Ромео, не срослось? — усмехается Саша, глядя на друга с хитрым прищуром. Тот отмахивается, плюхается на стул рядом и, тоскливо глядя в сторону объекта вожделения, горестно вздыхает.

— Заткнись, — буркает он обиженно и подпирает раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя щеки руками. — Ну вот и что ему не так?

— Ну, не знаю, — фыркает Кокорин, потягивая третий по счету коктейль и мимоходом строя хорошенькой официантке глазки. — Может быть, бухой остолоп, пытающийся сразить его наповал бездарнейшими подкатами и несвежим дыханием?

— В смысле «бездарнейшими подкатами»? — искренне оскорбляется Дзюба. — Это мои-то подкаты бездарны?

— Блять, Артём, ты подошел и сказал ему, что тебе нравится то, что его штанины одинаковой длины, — закатывает глаза Саша. — Это было не то что бездарно, а ужасно, отвратительно и просто жутко. Мне никогда не было так стыдно за тебя, брат. Никогда.

Артём, в очередной раз горестно вздохнув, переводит мечтательный взгляд на сидящего за барной стойкой парня, и Кокорину, если честно, это не нравится. Вокруг Дзюбы только что сердечки не летают, а это плохой знак. В конце концов, Саша привел Тёму сюда, чтобы тот развеялся, отвлекся от происходящего в его личной жизни дерьма. И глупый, ничего не значащий флирт не должен был переходить в разряд «дела сердечные».

Но, кажется, все-таки перешел.

— Я запаниковал! — принимается оправдываться Артём. — Ты его вообще видел? Не мужчина, а греческий бог, чес- _ик_ -слово! Вот что бы ты такому сказал, а?

— Что у него красивая улыбка? — усмехается Кокорин. У Артёма от его идеи вмиг загораются глаза, и он даже встает с места, собираясь попытать счастье снова, но Саша тут же перехватывает горе-любовника за руку, усаживая обратно. — Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, понял?

— Но…

— Сиди смирно и не докучай незнакомцам, Артём, это плохо! — отчитывает друга Саша, чувствуя себя при этом так, словно ругает нассавшего ему в тапки пса. Дзюба смотрит на него своими большими голубыми глазами так жалобно, что Кокорин не выдерживает и отворачивается, попутно крича: — Официант, нам два виски.

Выпивку, как назло, им приносит не грозного вида бородатый мужик, а кукольной внешности девушка. Она бесстыже его отвлекает, игриво ему подмигивая и растягивая алые губы в улыбке, после чего сует Саше в руки салфетку.

Кокорин уверен, что на обратной стороне написан ее телефон.

— Приятного вечера, — говорит она и игриво заправляет рыжую прядь за ухо. Кокорин довольно улыбается, глядя ~~на ее задницу~~ ей вслед на несколько секунд дольше положенного, а когда поворачивается…

Артёма уж и след простыл.

— Да блять, — стонет Саша и ищет Дзюбу глазами, находя эту бестолковую двухметровую каланчу — вы не поверите, где именно — у барной стойки.

Да, рядом с тем же самым парнем.

Кокорин знает — жопой, сука, чувствует, — что хорошо артёмовы пьяные подкаты этим вечером точно не закончатся, поэтому, бросив на стол мятую пятитысячную купюру, подрывается с места и спешит к бормочущему что-то заплетающимся языком Тёме, пока тот не наговорил глупостей.

Спойлер: Саша не успевает.

— У тебя самая красивая улыбка во всем мире. И я не шучу, мой друг — стоматолог.

_Вот же блять!_

А он-то наивно полагал, что хуже уже не будет.

— О, а вот, кстати, и он! — при виде прихуевше замеревшего в паре метров от них Кокорина, Артём вмиг оживляется и принимается активно махать руками, подзывая друга к ним. Нужно ли говорить, что Саша не хочет к ним подходить?

Откровенно говоря, кроме как сгореть от стыда и провалиться сквозь землю, он вообще ничего сейчас не хочет.

— Са-а-ань, да чего ты там застрял? — с завидным энтузиазмом продолжает изгаляться Дзюба, и Саша понять не может, ненавидит он друга за это или ему его жаль. Утром, когда Артём вспомнит, что творил прошлой ночью, ему будет до усрачки стыдно.

_«Ну и поделом»._

С другой стороны, Кокорину совесть не позволит бросить этого придурка, которого он зовет лучшим другом, позориться перед рандомным незнакомцем и дальше. Поэтому, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть, Саша подходит к парочке и невозмутимо говорит:

— Артём Сергеевич, мне кажется, с вас уже хватит, — не забыв иронично вскинуть брови, Кокорин криво усмехается и крепко хватает возмущенного Тёму под локоть.

— Да ниче не хватит! — упирается Дзюба. — Я вообще-то…

— Пьян, как свинья, — заканчивает Саша серьезно. — Поэтому тебе пора домой — спатеньки. Уже давно не детское время.

— Но я же… — предпринимает еще одну попытку настоять на своем Артём, но Саша не дает ему такого шанса: он настойчиво тащит Дзюбу к выходу, крепко держа его теперь уже не за локоть, а за ворот клетчатой рубахи. Конечно, цели придушить строптивца Саша не преследует, но как один из возможных вариантов развития событий все же рассматривает.

А учитывая, как активно Дзюба пытается вывернуться из кокоринской железной хватки, шансы на то, что сия комедия закончится именно смертью основного персонажа, увеличиваются в геометрической прогрессии. Только отпустить его сейчас значит свести возможность увести этого остолопа отсюда к нулю. Этого Саша позволить себе не может, поэтому упрямо тянет Артёма за ворот рубахи, надеясь на тёмин инстинкт самосохранения.

О том, что он у него, вероятно, отсутствует, Кокорин в этот момент предпочитает не думать.

— Извините его, пожалуйста, — перед тем, как окончательно слиться с толпой, Саша виновато улыбается парню, пострадавшему во всей этой ситуации едва ли не больше всех — в конце концов, именно он почти час слушал артёмовы пьяные бредни. — Тяжелая неделя.

Парень несколько секунд пристально вглядывается в сашины честные глаза, после чего, не говоря ни слова, хмуро кивает и, залпом осушив бокал, отворачивается. Кокорин выдыхает облегченно и торопливо шагает к выходу, пока предмет дзюбинской симпатии — если не сказать одержимости — не передумал и не полез с ними в драку.

Это было бы очень некстати.

— Ы-ы-э… — булькает Дзюба напоследок и вяло вырывается, но в итоге все же дает себя увести.

Кокорин счастлив до самой луны и обратно. Без шуток. Он даже почти не испытывает раздражения, когда Артём сначала несет какой-то нечленораздельный бред по дороге домой, а потом храпит на всю квартиру, мешая Кокорину спать.

В конце концов, могло быть и хуже.

Могло. И даже стало.

Саша понимает, насколько друга накрыло только пару дней спустя, когда Артём, светящийся не хуже гирлянд на новогодней елке, объявляет ему, что нашел его.

— Кого его? — слушавший Дзюбу лишь краем уха Кокорин не сразу врубается, о ком идет речь. Он с минуту выжидающе смотрит на Артёма, но тот лишь загадочно улыбается — скорее экрану телефона, нежели лучшему другу, — и отвечает лишь тогда, когда в голову ему прилетает диванная подушка.

Саша, в конце концов, не ангел, и терпение у него не резиновое.

— Игоря, — оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания чужой страницы в интернете, отзывается Дзюба довольно. Имя «Игорь» до сего момента погруженному в бумажки Саше тоже ни о чем не говорит, поэтому Артём, недовольно цокнув языком, уточняет: — Акинфеева.

Как будто это должно ему помочь.

Но, как ни странно, до Кокорина все же доходит, _о ком именно_ идет речь.

— Господи боже, Дзюба, ты нашел его в интернете? — шепчет он шокировано, и ручка, повинуясь всем законам физики сразу, выскальзывает из его рук, звучно стукнувшись о дорогой паркет сашиной квартиры.

— Да! — следует гордый ответ, и Саша не может сдержать — хотя он честно пытается — язвительный комментарий.

— Ебать ты сталкер, — бормочет он, возвращаясь к делам и до последнего надеясь, что у Дзюбы хватит ума не писать парню.

Удивительно, но хватает. Точнее не так: ему просто не хватает _смелости._ Артём потом целую неделю ходит как в воду опущенный, ругая себя за нерешительность, и Саше в какой-то момент даже становится его жаль. Ну в самом деле: не успел Тёма оправиться от расставания с Кристиной, как втянулся в очередную _недо_ -любовную драму.

Серьезно, так может только Дзюба.

При всей трагичности сложившейся в жизни друга ситуации Кокорин решает не лезть в это конкретное дело, малодушно надеясь, что эта драма разрешится сама собой. А учитывая, что драмы как таковой и не было вовсе, оснований на это надеяться у Саши действительно было предостаточно. Поэтому, позволяя другу самому справляться с этим — чем бы то самое _«это»_ ни было — самостоятельно, он в конечном итоге и думать забыл о неком Игоре Акинфееве, так бесстыже похитившем и руку, и сердце, и, кажется, даже мозги его лучшего друга.

Ну в самом деле, какова вероятность того, что они встретятся снова?

_Ха-ха._

Случается все тогда, когда у Кокорина из головы выветривается и случай в баре, и томные вздохи лучшего друга, еще недели три пускавшего слюни на одну-единственную фотографию, которую Акинфеев выложил на своей страничке в фейсбуке.

В фейсбуке сидит, надо же. Прям дед дремучий.

В любом случае, когда под конец рабочего дня Саше попадается карточка Акинфеева Игоря Владимировича, он и бровью не ведет. Имя, хоть и кажется смутно знакомым, не пробуждает в Кокорине ни капли подозрений, поэтому он без какой-либо задней мысли вызывает Акинфеева следующим…

И роняет инструменты, когда видит перед собой парня из бара.

— Александр Александрович, вы чего? — испуганно подпрыгивает на месте молоденькая девушка-интерн по имени Катя. Собранные в хвост кудри забавно пружинят, и Кокорин нервно усмехается, переводя взгляд с девичьих кудрей на стоящего на пороге кабинета пациента.

Пациента, который, судя по взгляду, тоже его узнал.

— Э-э, да ничего, ничего, — натянуто улыбается Александр Александрович, разводя руками. — Все хорошо. Наверное. То есть… Собери, пожалуйста, инструменты и поставь мне новые, Кать. А потом можешь идти домой.

— Но рабочий день ведь заканчивается только через сорок минут, — удивляется девушка. Кокорин отмахивается.

— Это последний пациент, — говорит он, — я сам справлюсь.

Он замолкает, переводя взгляд на все еще стоящего у двери Акинфеева, и, тяжело вздохнув, указывает ему на кресло.

— Вы садитесь. Вам ведь только пломбу поставить, насколько я помню?

Саша растерянно глядит по сторонам, ища взглядом медицинскую карту Акинфеева Игоря Владимировича. Чувствует он себя, надо сказать, до нелепого глупо, а этот крендель лишь подливает масло в огонь: смотрит на него внимательно, хитро прищурив карие глаза и, очевидно, ожидая дальнейших его действий. Кокорин мнется неловко, как нашкодивший ребенок, и мысленно ругает себя. Потому что какого хера? Ведет себя, как нерадивый первоклассник, ей-богу! Ну подумаешь, встретились как-то в баре с парнем, который теперь сидит у него в кресле — что с того-то? Если кому-то и должно быть сейчас стыдно, так это бессовестно подкатывавшему к нему Тёме.

Но стыдно почему-то все равно Саше. Как, собственно, всегда.

— Александр Александрович, я все принесла, — в кабинет врывается раскрасневшаяся Катя. Саша кивает рассеяно и машет рукой куда-то в сторону.

— Да-да, поставь туда, — говорит он, — а вы приса…

— Я уже сижу, доктор, — раздается язвительный ответ. Или, может быть, Саше только кажется, что язвительный. Да, наверняка только кажется. У него просто разыгралось воображение — это, наверное, единственное логическое объяснение всему происходящему.

Хотя, если честно, логичного в этой ситуации было до нелепого мало.

— Ну что ж, — вздыхает Кокорин, плюхаясь на мягкое кресло рядом. — Приступим?

Акинфеев согласно кивает, и Саша принимается за работу.

Надо сказать, проходит все гладко. Работа занимает не больше двадцати минут, и, к немалому сашиному облегчению, никаких проблем не возникает. Пациент с готовностью сотрудничает с лечащим врачом, послушно выполняя все его указания, и даже не пытается потрогать пломбу языком до того момента, как Саша гордо объявляет о том, что работа закончена.

Изрядно расслабившись, Кокорин отправляет Акинфеева оплачивать услугу в кассу больницы и задумчиво усмехается, позабавленный своим же недавним поведением. И чего он, спрашивается, трясся? Ну попал к нему на прием субъект, знакомство с которым случилось при крайне странных и неловких обстоятельствах, ну и подумаешь. Странно, конечно, но не смертельно ведь, верно?

Проанализировав всю ситуацию, Саша едва сдерживает смех, когда экран его мобильного внезапно загорается и на весь кабинет орет Artic & Asti — Я твоя.

Звонит, конечно же, Дзюба.

— Эй, Кокора, я надеюсь, ты уже свободен? — раздается веселый голос на том конце. Саша выкидывает в урну использованные перчатки и глядит на часы.

— Смена заканчивается через двадцать минут, но я уже свободен, да, — говорит он.

— Отлично, скоро буду, — отзывается Артём.

— Не торопись, — усмехается Саша, прежде чем отключиться. Будет неловко, если Дзюба встретится здесь с Акинфеевым. Хотя, признаться, Кокорин на это с удовольствием бы посмотрел.

Зря он, конечно, об этом подумал.

— Что ж, спасибо вам, доктор, — ослепительно улыбается Акинфеев, протягивая ему квитанцию, и Саша мимоходом отмечает, что Артём был прав — у парня действительно очень красивая улыбка.

Это Саша вам как стоматолог говорит.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбается Кокорин в ответ и протягивает Игорю руку. Прежде чем он осознает, что делает, Акинфеев крепко пожимает его ладонь и, еще раз улыбнувшись напоследок, направляется к выходу.

Именно в этот момент дверь со всего размаха ударяет его по лицу.

— Еб твою мать! — раздосадовано орет Саша, подлетая к дезориентированному Акинфееву. Ему даже поворачиваться не надо, чтобы сказать наверняка — за дверью стоит Артём.

— Бля-я-ять, — тянет Дзюба, осознав, что только что сделал. Когда же до него доходит, _кто_ перед ним, он еще раз с чувством выстанывает: — Ой _бля-я-ять_.

— Ага, — мрачно заключает Кокорин, усаживая травмированного Игоря обратно в кресло. — Вы как?

Акинфеев морщится. Выражение его лица меняется с ужасающей скоростью, пока на лице не застывает гримаса боли. Он подносит ладонь ко рту и выплевывает… что-то. У Саши уходит секунда, чтобы понять, что именно лежит на чужой ладони.

— Сука, — говорит он с чувством.

На ладони у Игоря лежит обломок его собственного зуба.

***

— Ну, если так подумать, то могло быть и хуже.

Артем, поймав убийственный взгляд Кокорина, вмиг умолкает и вжимается в стенку, усиленно делая вид, что его здесь нет. Саша, до этого момента ловивший каждое движение неловко мнущегося в углу Дзюбы, переводит взгляд на Акинфеева.

На Акинфеева, абсолютно бесстрастно разглядывающего в зеркале запекшуюся на кончике носа кровь, огромный синяк на половину лица и свой обломанный верхний резец.

— Сходил, называется, к стоматологу, — гнусавит он буднично, со всей силы сжимая переносицу, и отходит, наконец, от зеркала. Кокорин тяжело вздыхает.

— Ну, вообще, в случае с зубом все поправимо, — начинает он неуверенно, — если хотите…

— О-о, нет, спасибо, — фыркает Акинфеев, глядя снисходительно, как ответственный взрослый на провинившегося ребенка. Саше снова становится до ужаса неловко и стыдно — будто это он виноват в том, что Артём не умеет нормально открывать двери! — и он стыдливо отводит взгляд, когда в разговор резко, совсем как в этот самый кабинет несколько минут назад, вклинивается Дзюба. У него как-то подозрительно блестят глаза, и Кокорин содрогается внутренне, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее.

Неужели может стать _еще_ хуже?

— Не будь придурком, дай ему шанс! — говорит Тёма решительно, и Саша уже мысленно прощается с работой.

— Прошу прощения? — поднимает Акинфеев брови — _бровь_ — изумленно. Артём, поняв, что сморозил, хлопает себя по лбу.

— Я не… — бормочет он раздосадованно, нервно теребя замок олимпийки. — Я не то хотел сказать, извини. То есть… Это не его вина, ладно? В конце концов, зуб тебе выбил я, но исправить этого не могу. А Кокора… ну, Александр Александрович может.

Игорь с Сашей переглядываются удивленно. Артём говорит от души, искренне раскаиваясь в случившемся, и, будь Кокорин на месте Акинфеева, он бы уже давно растаял, уловив в дзюбиных словах трогательные нотки сожаления и мольбы. А уж если бы Артём поднял на них свои голубые глаза…

Да, _вот так._

Дзюба хлопает своими глазищами, ясными-ясными, и смотрит жалобно, как ребенок. _Сука сраная,_ вот об этом Саша и говорил: за такой взгляд можно простить Тёме все. Вот вообще _все._ Вот Саша, например, в ту же минуту прощает Артёму и выбитый пациенту зуб, и даже косарь, который Дзюба торчит ему вот уже месяц.

Ну, вот и как он это делает?

— Дай ему шанс, а? Он тебе все по высшему разряду сделает. Зуб даю!

— Не помогаешь, — тянет Кокорин, с опаской глядя на застывшего Игоря. По акинфеевскому лицу трудно что-то определить, потому что он выглядит так равнодушно, словно это не ему пару минут назад дверью разукрасили половину лица. Он молчит напряженно, переводя взгляд с Саши на Артёма, а потом обратно, думает усиленно, взвешивая все «за» и «против» — Кокорин, кажется, даже слышит, как крутятся шестеренки в игоревой голове, — после чего вздыхает тяжело и, наконец, изрекает обреченное:

— Ладно.

На тёмином лице тут же расцветает счастливая улыбка, и он довольно говорит:

— Ты не пожалеешь!

— Уже жалею, — отвечает Акинфеев иронично и морщится болезненно, усаживаясь обратно в кресло.

Саша, не сразу поняв, что только что произошло, срывается с места и мчит за нужными инструментами и материалами. Пока он химичит в смежной с кабинетом комнате, между Игорем и Артёмом повисает молчание. Акинфеев, упрямо глядя в алеющий за окном закат, с силой трет переносицу одной рукой, а синяк на лбу — другой. Если молчание и тяготит его, то скрывает он это мастерски.

Зато Дзюба, у которого, очевидно, с рождения шило в жопе, удержать себя в узде не может. Он мнется неловко в углу, пожалуй, впервые в жизни обдумывая, стоит ли ему вообще открывать рот, после чего все же говорит робко:

— Знаешь, даже сейчас я все равно думаю, что твоя улыбка — самая красивая в мире.

Акинфеев моргает заторможено и удивленно глядит на Артёма, словно думает, что ему послышалось. А Дзюба глядит в ответ — прямо и ни капли не смущаясь.

Ну просто _«искра-буря-безумие»_ , думает Кокорин, когда, вернувшись в кабинет со всем необходимым, застает парочку в таком положении.

— Артём, на выход, — дает указание он, и Дзюба кивает, послушно выскальзывая за дверь. Но прежде широко улыбается оцепеневшему Игорю, который от происходящего, кажется, вот-вот инфаркт схватит. По лицу его понять хоть что-нибудь все еще сложно — он что, всегда настолько бесстрастный? — но Саша замечает, как сильно у Акинфеева горят уши.

— Чего? — спрашивает Игорь резко, уловив сашин любопытный взгляд.

Кокорин усмехается.

— Да нет, ничего.

Что ж, может быть, не такой уж и пуленепробиваемый этот Игорь.

_«Он подкатил ко мне, сказав, что у меня самая красивая в мире улыбка. Дважды. Это была самая идиотская и банальная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Поэтому я влюбился. Просто без памяти»._


End file.
